All From Just a Book
by Syphertlecs
Summary: She has completely forgotten. Her name is unknown to her. Her actions are not the same, her words have no meaning, and her eyes show no emotion. She's completely different. "Alice, your name is Alice! Don't you remember me?", Oz smiled uncertainly. "...No." She answered back. When? How? Why? -Is it all because of this book? Rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1: The Book

They say death is nothing but the end of the life of a person, but the question is, does a person even have an existence to end? Or is death just a word, a meaning, to act as the replacement of pausing ones soul from the cycle of living. Then placing them in once again to only find that you have no memories of your past nor the same form you had.

If that is so...who do you really think you are if your soul isn't your body nor your personality? Doesn't that make you a stranger to yourself?

To put it simply. We have been living lies, for our names aren't our names, and our souls are not our own. So ask yourself again...who are you?

"Alice...", the voice echoed in her head. Gentle, calm, and warm. As if with just that, she would soar beyond the clouds, or gently float down to earth.

"Alice, wake up...", there it is again. Except the feeling of someones touch can be recognized on the sleeping girls shoulder. The feeling of warmth scattered throughout her body, simulating nerves and creating this weird fluffy butterfly feeling in her chest and stomach. It's annoying, yet mostly blissful.

"Mmm...", Alice finally replied back, although it didn't seem much of a response but more of a sign that she is aware of someone else's presence. If only, for just a bit...she wanted the warmth to last just a bit longer...

"Alice!", strange...there's another voice present. Deep, loud, and commanding...yet there is a hidden tenderness behind the words he spoke. But of course, no one noticed. "Get up already! Can't you see you are troubling Oz-sama?"

"Grn...you...idiot...", Alice pulled her sheets above her head and grunted in a hushed tone, finally understanding whose voice it was.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!".

"I said, shut up you idiot!", Alice grabbed the corner of her pillow and threw it at Gill who is now muffled by the soft cushion on his face.

Silence fell. The intense aura in the room too strong, even from outside the Pandora mansion you'd know that something was up. Unfortunately that "something" would be the committed feeling of the two in the room, willing to battle it out to the deaths. However, there is always that one friend that happens to be there at all the right times.

"Alice! Gill! Stop it, I don't want another part of the mansion broken just because you two can't get along.", Oz scolded the adversary couples.

Gill, being the loyal assistant to his "Oz-sama" who he cherishes so much as a brother, could not go against his request. Unfortunately, Alice isn't the type to back down so easily.

"But this weeded idiot deserves to be set ablaze!", Alice glared at Gill, then smirked after saying the last word of her threatening sentence.

"Alice, as much as I love torturing Gill, that's a bit too much.", Oz chuckled after hearing Gill yelled out an offended "Hey!".

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you guys had not woken me up!"

"You stupid brat, I wouldn't even want to enter this rabbit hole room of yours if Oz-sama just listened to me."

"We came to tell you that breakfast is ready...but if you don't feel hungr-", Oz was cut of when a loud growl echoed in the room. "...or you could just eat now.", he smiled.

Embarrassed, Alice turned her head away from the two males, "F-fine."

* * *

"That stupid seaweed head."

Breakfast had just ended, and Alice was in the library. It's unexpected, but lately she had taken interest in the concept of a whole new world behind just simple paper and formed by just simple words. It amazes her so much that the mere thought of stopping upsets her. Alice can't even believe it herself. Her, the all mighty Bloody Black Rabbit. Feared by all, and the strongest chain in the whole abyss was in the library, reading? Although she hasn't quite grasped the professional ability to read yet, she had some fumbling in between words she did not understand nor know how to read so far. Alice had help from Sharon but all the books she ever gives all revolve around romance and things Alice cannot seem to absorb. Such as the word "love".

"Ah! Here it is!", Alice smiled joyfully. It was a book she had been itching to read, ever since it caught her eye yesterday. 'Alice in Wonderland'. A book Sharon had lent her, but this book seemed a bit different. The girl on the cover wasn't blonde, but brunette; tied in a long, thick braid. Her gown wasn't blue as the sky, but as dark as blood. It didn't have the scenery of green flowers and the light shining in between the leaves of trees. Instead, it was dark as night, no stars, but just a color of navy blue spreading all throughout the hard cover. The only bright colors visible was the clear blue pond in front of the girl, and the ever so green tree behind. Alice had just started reading, but for an unknown strange reason, she couldn't help but find the background familiar...as if she had been there before. "Hmm...", Alice stared at the book, her eyes reflecting a very serious and curious feeling.

"Alice!", the said girl jumped at the sudden call, and as a reflex, she quickly hid the book behind her. "Alice! So you were here the whole time?", Oz smiled.

"Y-yeah, is there something wrong with that?", Alice pouted.

"Haha, of course not. It's just surprising...say, what do you have behind you?"

"Nothing."

"O-Okay?", knowing her, she hated it when someone poked their noses into her business. And Oz knew that the most. He respected it, but he just wished she would at least open up to him a bit more. After all, she was one of his most treasured friends. "Then I'll be going Alice, if you need me I'll be in the living room.", Oz smiled and left. Leaving Alice alone again.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Geez! That stupid Rabbit!", Gill walked back and forth in the middle of the living room.

"Calm down Gill, Alice doesn't mean any harm,", Oz smirked. "Besides, if you'd stop calling her names or treat her like an animal you wouldn't be having that huge bulge on your head.".

Gill grunted and grimaced as he lightly touched the bruise. It was true though. During breakfast, he had been yelling out multiple rude names and ended up getting a hit on the head by the blunt side of a fork. As well as the added hit from Sharon and that stupid fan of hers which she carries around, who knows how.

"If she would act as a woman should, maybe I'd think about it.", Gill sat down across from Oz. "And it wasn't my fault, she started it!"

"Gill, you stole her meat.", Oz laughed slightly as if stating that Gill was being a moron.

"She was finishing the whole meat without even giving anyone a chance!"

"I thought you were planning on going vegetarian?"

"Watching that stupid brat gulp down every meat, of course anyone would become a vegan!"

"Then why eat her meat?"

"I'm a grown man! Every grown man needs some meat in their bones!"

"If you want to become strong, then quit smoking.", Oz looked back down to his book he was currently reading.

Gill growled in defeat.

* * *

It was already late at night, and Alice wasn't planning on sleeping at all. Oz was already fast asleep beside her. She checked whether he was really asleep before she grabbed the book from underneath her pillow.

Alice turned the page slowly, trying not to make a sound. There were a couple of empty pages at first, but before the story started, there was someones handwriting on the bottom right corner of the blank page. It read: '50 days'. It was strange, but Alice didn't pay any mind to it and began reading.

The pages looked old and some were moderately torn. It was probably a hundred years old. Alice wasted no time and began reading; her left hand supporting her cheek, holding her face up, while her other touched the sides of the book.

_A lonely girl underneath a tree, soundly asleep as she held a book close to her chest. A book about talking animals and things that never made any sense to others, but to that girl...it was real. Her name is Alice..._

_Was...Alice. _

Alice confusedly thought of what it meant. The meaning behind the name not being the characters anymore.

_The little girl awoke to the ticking of a clock. "Who's there?", Alice questioned. _

_"__I'm late...and you're late...", a voice echoed throughout the darkness. _

_"__Pardon?"_

_"__Come, we are both late for a very important event..."_

_Alice followed the voice into a hole behind the tree. It was dark, and cold, yet there was meaning. Alice knew that this is the place her dreams have showed her about. It was wonderland. _

Alice yawned before drifting off to sleep, she then muttered, "Wonderland...".

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry it was a bit short. I just wanted something to start off with...an introduction you may call it. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Any requests, just ask, and I'll try to grant 'em. Besides, I do get into writers block easily. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Fallen

Alice felt as if she had woken up from a long dream; she felt heavy, and slightly disoriented. The first thing her body did that moment was to push apart from the bed. She didn't understand why, but there was nothing she can do. There were problems in the process of getting up, but nevertheless eventually touching the door knob that lead out of the room.

"Ugh...shit.", she scolded herself for acting the way she was. There was no clue as to how why, but she knew that it wasn't something to be thought as of normal. Probably sickness? No...a chain could never be sick. She wasn't human after all. At least there are signs of her conscience still awake and working, however she can't respond physically.

Alice slowly turned the door knob and clumsily walked out. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seems to understand and just kept on walking in one direction which then lead her down a case of stairs.

It was dark, she just noticed when she glanced out of the windows that were lightly covered by an elegant veil that hung down the glass. Not only that, but no one seemed to be around. Alice's train of thought operated in an obscure path. She had questions as to why she was awake at this time when everyone was still asleep? Or what had lead her to the entrance door of the mansion, and where she was going? All those questions she had on mind suddenly would disappear one by one and are forgotten. It's as if, every step she takes, a fragment of her memory would be left behind or taken away. Even her train of thought began to morph into something out of shape. Everything was getting darker, not the sky but her eyes are fading in color. At this point, Alice couldn't even make out an object she sees since she can only discern what she thinks are floating blobs. Finally, she was at her limit, the last drop of her complete self: her name. Before that was taken away from her too, the last thing she saw was a tree right behind her, and a blue clear pond in front.

As her world blacked out, her whole entire being shut down.

Alice was laying under a huge tree that rustled every blowing wind; and a book, unknown to her that she was holding it this whole time, was held loosely against her chest.

* * *

Oz woke up finding that his bed seemed a bit empty. Usually he'd open his eyes to a Alice taking up the whole bed and him on the edge, or a numb arm in which Alice had used as a pillow. That as it may, Alice was still not within the room, and not having the thought of Alice leaving the mansion and collapse under a tree come to mind he just passed it off as the girl waking up before he did.

Oz walked down the hallway in hopes to stumble upon Alice, but instead, he met eye to eye with Gill.

"Morning Gill.", Oz smiled.

"I just came to call you,", Gill stated calmly. "It's breakfast.".

"Oh, I'll be right there.", Gill nodded in understanding and headed back. Oz stood there, thinking that Alice was already down stairs gulping down every single meat and other things she finds to her satisfaction. All there is to do now was getting ready. He took a left to the bathroom only fifteen steps away from Alice's and his room. Alice had her own room, but she didn't like ruminating all to herself of how it felt as if she was back in the Abyss again if she were to be left alone in a dark room at night. Oz didn't mind her company, in fact, he really enjoyed it. A companions presence always soothed him even at times after battling it out with chains, and God knows why Alice has more of an effect on him than anyone. Probably because he can sympathize with her. They are very much alike, but different at the same time. It was confusing but he knew he understood it all too well.

Oz walked down the stair case to find Break, and Sharon at it again. Laid back, Break sat on the table, hands that were hidden behind his long sleeves held a cup close to his lips. He was forming words that didn't seem to be readable since his usual skeptical smile was in the way of its proper read. Oz didn't know what was going on, but he had a sense that Break must have upset Sharon. Proven that she was holding her usual discipline-fan of a weapon. It was probably safer if she wasn't to be messed with at the moment, which includes touch, distance, and eye contact.

"Ah! Oz-kun, good morning~! Slept well?", Break ignored a flaming Sharon. It wouldn't be safe to get involved in the situation, but seeing as to how Sharon is mainly focused on Break right now, it is clear of any risk for the moment to reply back.

"Y-yeah...", Oz kind of left it at that, not wanting to plant his own life to the ground and marked by a tomb stone.

Oz took a seat across from Gill, who as well as ignored Break and his shenanigans. "Oi, where's that rabbit of yours?", Gill spoke up.

"Huh? I thought she was already here,", Oz perked up an eyebrow. It'd be impossible for Alice to miss Breakfast...rather, any period of the day that involves food being served. Oz expected Alice to be sitting right next to him, but there was still no sign of her at all. It's strange, and the feeling he got awhile ago began to slowly grow. "Didn't you see her this morning?".

"No. Thought she was with you, since she always is 24/7.", Gill grunted in annoyance. He disliked that she follows Oz everywhere and every time of the day to no end, and her reason for it is because she was his "master" and Oz was her manservant. It gets on his nerves.

"You don't know where Alice-chan is?", Sharon gave up on Break and moved all attention to Gill and Oz's conversation.

"No, but do you know by any chance Sharon-san?", Sharon slowly shook her head, giving a physical message that she has not. "Strange...".

* * *

Gill didn't know how he became part of the situation, but right after the conversation that took place at breakfast it suddenly ended up with him being the chosen volunteer to look for this troublesome brat. He suggested to just leave her be and eventually she'd come up, just as a pet would. Unfortunately that only earned him a hit on the head by Sharon's merciless lady-weapon. And now there he was. Meat on one hand, and a net on the other. The meat made sense, but the net? He's been with the stupid brat for so long, and he knows that it takes more than a net to capture an animal like her. Hell, if he were to lure her out with the piece of meat he was holding, not only will she just chomp down the meat whole but his hand as well! He's going through great lengths just to find a brat he doesn't get along with. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Those bastards owe me one.", Gill glared at the meat on his hand, and began walking, searching every nook and cranny.

A few hours passed and Alice was nowhere to be seen. Gill, of course, began breaking to the extent of scaring multiple maids that would pass by him from time to time. "You munchkin! You're wasting a hell a lot of my time!"

Gill growled before resting his back at a near by wall. "Why am I still searching all over for that brat?! I have better things to do!", He placed the meat and net down, and took a cigarette right out of his pocket. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but he deserved it at least!

After lighting up his cigar, he inhaled before looking out the window in front of him. The sun has gone down a little, and he'd probably have to continue searching for that stupid rabbit-like idiot tomorrow. Gill gazed at the leaves that danced as a group, in one direction; as well as the grass that made waves out of wind. It looked peaceful, especially the huge tree that stood tall and brighter than the rest. What made it more breathtaking was the pond that complemented it beautifully. If it wasn't so windy out, he'd probably chose that as his new napping spot. "Hm?" Gill's attention suddenly shifted to a faint color that was behind and underneath the tree. Looking at it more closely, it looked like a girl with long flowing hair that was played around with by the wind. Looking at it more closely, it reminds him of-

"You got to be kidding me,", Gill sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Gill walked out of the door of the Pandora mansion, he left the net finding it of no use but brought the meat just in case. He had been searching everywhere indoors but never thought of searching outside. Gill mentally face-palmed himself as if it were obvious she'd be outside since to him, she was just a stupid, annoying rabbit.

"Oi! Brat! What were you thinking? Worrying Oz-sama like that!", Gill walked closer to the girl who remained unmoved. "Are you listening?!", Gill became more impatient by the minute. He had enough and stomped towards her but to only find that she was not awake at all.

"Hey! Idiot! Wake up!", Gill wasn't finding this amusing, mostly because of two possible things. She was either being a bitch and pretending not to notice his presence and decided to ignore him, or she is un-conscience for who knows why. And by judging on how she was acting; her eyes still shut, mouth was pale, and her body persisting on being limb. It was easy to assume that she was definitely not going to wake up any time soon.

Gill in a panic was having a hard time processing the whole situation. He was as well as shocked to find the 'oh-so-enthusiastic-and-energetic' brat laying on the ground inanimate of movement. The first thing he subconsciously did was to lift her up with his arms both under her knees and supporting her back. If she were awake right now, he would live life in shame and then die from the bitches wrath.

"What the hell were you doing?", Gill gasped as he tried to fit Alice's little form against his chest and arms. She was heavy for a short little brat. Gill moved towards the entrance of the mansion, not giving any attention to the book Alice was still holding within her hands.

* * *

**(A/N): This was slightly longer than the previous chapter, but probably not long enough to be noticeable. I haven't really gone anywhere with this story yet. It's maybe due to the shocking fact that I was able to finish this whole thing in just one day. And you've probably already noticed the little bits of humor tucked between sentences somewhere in the story; I was in a good mood today, so I thought "Why not?". Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Numbers

Oz never saw it coming. He had multiple hints about the whole event turning around a corner and punching him right on the face. Yet he could not realize the situation slowly making sense. Even if the answer was right in front of his eyes, it just wouldn't sink in, or his brain just didn't want to process it all to mind.

It had been eight hours since the last time of Gills encounter with the sleeping girl right on his bed. It's probably four in the morning judging by the sun that peeked above the hills outside the window and across the room. It was beautiful but Oz was too busy still convincing himself if whether the girl sleeping so soundly was Alice. It was hard to consider it truthful; Alice usually is energetic, lively, bright and right on his bed was the opposite. Dull, pale and immobile. It scared Oz so much to acknowledge the girl being Alice, it tortured him to bits. If he were to bring a plate piled with meats of high quality, will she wake up? Or if he were to kneel right beside her and vow to never leave her side, will she hear it? Oz was completely lost. What should he do? It was his fault wasn't it? She was right beside her that early morning and he hadn't noticed her absence. He should hate himself, but why? He had lost plenty of allies and he blamed himself for everything as if he was the cause of all misfortune, so it was normal for him to feel hatred. But why is it not towards himself? No...no no no, it wasn't hate he was feeling...it was more of multiple feelings clashing into one. Oz had felt this before and unfortunately hadn't found the reason as to why. He couldn't as well identify the feelings boiling in his cauldron of emotion.

"Oz...you need to rest,"

"...No, I'm fine Gill.", Oz gently shook his head just incase his whispered words didn't reach him.

Gill didn't dwell any deeper already knowing the relationship Oz and Alice had. Gill knew it was something special, he understood that what Oz sees in her is something way deeper than his mere reflection of himself. It was something even lonelier. Darker. Inhuman.

It suddenly struck him. Gill can see what's worth within that bratty female just as much as Oz. But what did it all mean? Why would it matter? Of course it wouldn't mean that Gill actually cares for her. It wouldn't make sense, and that would really go against his rule of not negotiating with rabbit bitches. If he did care, he and Oz would have a corresponding amount of worry for the girl.

Then again, he was worried about Oz. The girl mattered because if she were to suddenly disappear, he'd disappear with her, then he with him. It was dangerous. Friendship is dangerous, yet comforting and safe. Nothing can be trusted now ever since the incident 100 years back. Gill shuddered at the fragmented memory. Well sure he has no clear recollection of what happened, but he can sure feel them. The dark abysmal ambience that stretched out as far as the eye can see, quaffing anything in it's radar with nefarious intentions and wiping all hope and phlegmatic matters in what used to be a beautiful area. It was hell.

"Gill? How about you, aren't you going to rest too?", Oz whispered inaudibly as he raised his head towards Gill.

"No.".

Silence consumed the room, the wordless air having reason. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable moments where no one would give a say leading to a very awkward situation. It was more of a tacitly type of acknowledgment.

"Thanks," Oz softly voiced.

* * *

The morning sun awoke, as did the two young men; one sleeping on the couch and the other leaning his back against it. Oz blinked a few times slowly, and sat up, stretching all the numbness out of his body. God, was the previous night long! He had tried his best to not fall asleep, but it was no use. He sighed and glanced down at Gill who was struggling to block off the light that was radiating brightly through the cracks of the windows. Oz really finds Gills struggles quite an entertainment, but he didn't feel like laughing. The guilt weighing down from his diaphragm was still visibly aching from last night. He didn't think she was in any trouble, and instead just enjoyed eating his breakfast and lunch with in-between reading breaks. What kind of friend would do that?

Oz stood up unhurriedly, "Gill, you awake yet?".

Gill grunted in reply not really wanting to get up at all. He and Oz had been awake all night and he really wanted to just remain with his back against something soft, and his eyes closed.

Oz didn't want to disturb him any further, he deserved a long rest since he went all out finding Alice, then staying up with him all night to keep an eye on her without any breaks. Gill really needed that rest. Oz smiled and glanced to the bed in front of him. He swore he heard something, or someone, but more precisely he had thought he heard Alice. "Alice?", Oz slowly walked towards the girl whose body and head were shielded by the covers.

The more he got closer, the more positive he finds his guess to be correct. Oz gently held on to the covers and slowly removed it, revealing a girl whose cheeks were tainted a light shade of red. "Alice? What's wrong?", she was crying. She'd never cry, except once before. The memory is faint, but he is more than a hundred percent sure that she cried back then. Then why is she crying now? Is it for the same reason? Had she encountered another one of her memories?

"...O-Oz?", Alice lifted her head, her bed hair sticking on her wet cheeks. "It's all disappearing Oz!".

"What? What's disappearing?", Alice must've hit her head hard when she collapsed Oz thought all the while wiping Alice's tears with his thumb.

"Everything Oz!", Alice squeaked.

"What are you talking about? It was probably just a dream Alice, calm down.".

"..I can't, it's not a dream..."

"Then what else could it be?"

Alice sat there for a moment, then suddenly lifting the bed sheets and pillows. Oz didn't say anything, he thought that he could wait for Alice instead of asking multiple questions that will most likely stress her out even more. It took her awhile though, till she finally found what she was looking for. Alice slowly handed it to him.

"...'Alice in Wonderland'?", Oz turned the cover over and opened it to find numbers handwritten on the bottom corner of the page. "...49 days?".

With that said, Alice instantly jerked her head upwards as if he had said something forbidden. "W-what?"

Oz was really uncomfortable, he wasn't sure why but he felt something really out of place. "It says 49 days...it's written right here.", Oz showed it to her, but Alice just grabbed it and read it carefully.

"No, I remember 50 days, not 49 da-,", Alice suddenly felt a surge of pain in her head. Like a hammer constantly banging from the inside.

"Alice?!", Oz stretched out his hands before Alice could strike the ground head first. "Alice?! Hey!". Alice was out cold, the book on the ground.

* * *

Oz was walking down the hall, just after he finished his lunch.

So much was on his mind. He honestly didn't know what to do next. There was clearly something wrong with Alice, yet he can't understand what it is. Anemia? No, she's way to energetic. Overwhelming anxiety? ...No, the only overwhelming thing about her is her stomach and appetite. Then what else could it be?

"Oh~, my, my. Oz looks to be deeply concerned about something.", Oz sighed knowing oh-too well whose voice it was from, "Right Emily?".

"What is it Break?", Oz didn't want to deal with him right now. He had other things to attend to.

"Eh~, that's no way to treat close friend...", Break looked over Oz's shoulder, his smile vanishing as he sees Oz's concentrated face. "Is there something wrong? There must be, by looking at your expression I can tell that it's something important.".

"It's Alice,", Oz's attention fell to the well carpeted floor. Oz expected Break to say something in return, but he never expected it to be a laugh. "Break, this isn't something to laugh about.", he scowled.

"Haha~, sorry Oz,", Break heard Oz sigh in annoyance, and he looked at him with a smile. "Ne~ You really care about Alice, huh, Oz?"

"Of course I do! She's one of my treasured friends, how can I just stay here and do nothing when she's troubled?!"

"No, no. That's not what I meant.".

"Then what do you mean?"

"You're more dense than Alice,", Break chuckled before turning around. "But I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later.".

"What?".

* * *

The next day-

Gill had been looking for Oz since this morning, but he wasn't in the mansion. Sharon had told him that he went out to do some errands she had requested. That led Gill with nothing else to do but wait.

People had been asking about his relationship with Oz, and it's not the relationship he was thinking about. They even have a fan club that drools for the moments in which both him and Oz share, but in a more homosexual way. The thought made him shudder. Don't be mistaken, it's not due to pleasure, it was from the constant inappropriate images that flashed before his virgin minds-eye. He wasn't gay before, and he won't be gay now. It's not because he dislikes people who commit their love towards the same gender, but it's that he had never even thought of himself being in that kind of...uh..."perspective"? He never even thought of being in a relationship with girls!

Gill sighed, he didn't want to think about that kind of shit though. He has only assigned himself in protecting the ones close to him. Oz is just a childhood master, a really close friend. Like a brother. And Ada as well! Back then, it was only the three...no...four, including Oscar-sama. There were times when he crave to go back to that certain time of his life. Before everything had changed, before Pandora was involved, and before Alice...

No...he shouldn't think that way. That would only make him as much as a monster as any chain. If Oz were here, and he finds out that he was thinking such horrible things, then he'd never forgive him. "Gill?"

Gill jerked to the voice at the left side of him. He just noticed that he was leaning beside the wall, right next to Oz's room in which Alice was occupying currently. But the said girl wasn't in the room, she was right in front of his eyes. Did she heard him? But he wasn't even talking...was he? What is she doing here anyway? "Shouldn't you be resting?". Gill was about to add "you brat", but decided not too, thinking that there was no need to since she wasn't categorizing him as a plant in the ocean. It surprised him though. He knows it like the back trigger of his gun, that she and he don't get along together.

"...what are you doing here?", Alice asked, ignoring his question.

_This brat..._Gill thought. "Doesn't matter, just get your ass back in the room. Oz is doing some errand for Sharon so you're going to have to wait.". Gill faced away from Alice, too annoyed to even utter one more word.

"...Oz?", Alice tilted her head, to the side. "Who's he?".

"Whaat? Quit joking around you brat. I'm not in the mood."

"...I'm not joking.".

Gill glanced at her face. Alice's eyes were dark, like smeared and blurred lavender resting on pale white skin. Then something caught his attention, "What are you holding?"

Alice looked down and spoke a sudden "Ah!", as if she hadn't yet realized. "It's a book.".

"I know what it is.", Gill groaned.

"Uh...Alice in Wonderland,", Alice held the book to her face in eyes view and read the title. "I don't remember reading it thou-".

"Gill!", Alice was cut off with another voice. "Sharon told me that you...Alice?".

Oz stood there, suddenly the comprehension of Alice awake and standing right before him finally hit him. "Alice! I'm glad you're fine!".

He ran towards her, "Are you feeling well? Do you feel faint? Any pain? I was really worried Alice!". Oz smiled.

They stood in silence before the book Alice was holding dropped to the floor. "Oz?...oh, Oz!".

Oz didn't mind the hesitation, he just regarded it as an effect for sleeping for two days and a half. He chuckled, and slowly leaned down to grab her book. He picked it up and was about to hand it to her when a noticed it was opened to that one particular page. "48...days?", he was sure it was 49. He must've misread...but something is off about this book. He needed to see if he was certain, but he didn't want to leave Alice alone.

"Gill...watch Alice for a bit."

"What?! But-"

"I need to do something, it'll be quick,", Oz ran to the direction in which the library was, leaving Gill with the person he'd least want to be with.

"Crap.", Gill grunted.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm sick. Story wasn't thought through well. Tiered. Finished it quickly. I apologize. And I ain't spanish, nor can I understand them but "gracias" for reviewing, I appreciate the constant love. **


End file.
